<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Что значит имя? Роза пахнет розой by vernusya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605274">Что значит имя? Роза пахнет розой</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernusya/pseuds/vernusya'>vernusya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eating, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Historical References, Pining, we had crepes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:09:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22605274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernusya/pseuds/vernusya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— А разница? — Кроули подцепил кусок с его тарелки и подозрительно оглядел со всех сторон. — Один фиг поджаренное тесто с дырочками.<br/>— Нет, ты что, они совсем не похожи! — ангел возмущенно округлил глаза. — Блины и крепы, они… Они как ангелы и демоны! Огромная разница!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Что значит имя? Роза пахнет розой</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Посвящается кулинарным срачам в интернете и Майклу Шину, который может есть _ничего_ из пустой тарелки с такими звуками, будто там минимум амброзия. XD</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>8-е января 1905-го года (по старому стилю). Россия, окраины Санкт-Петербурга</i>
</p><p>Дверь распахнулась, и в помещение вместе с морозным воздухом ворвался поток ангельской благодати. Кроули даже не стал оборачиваться. Они договорились здесь встретиться, а других ангелов в этом богоспаса… тьфу ты, дьяволопогубляемом месте быть не могло.</p><p>Сияя неизменной улыбкой, Азирафэль прошествовал в зал, не забывая по дороге осенять благодатью всех подвернувшихся под руку. Кроули подумал было заставить кого-нибудь уронить поднос, просто в порядке компенсации, но передумал: ангел уже устраивался напротив. Улыбка, кажется, стала ещё радостнее, хотя куда уж дальше. Кроули криво ухмыльнулся в ответ, отсалютовал бокалом и пододвинул собеседнику блюдо.</p><p>— Я заказал тебе эти, как их, крепы. Тебе понравятся, ангел, голову даю на отсечение!</p><p>— Спасибо, дорогой мой, только это блины, — шутку про голову Азирафэль то ли благодушно пропустил мимо ушей, то ли искренне не заметил. Зато к содержимому блюда ожидаемо проявил интерес. — Но они тоже очень вкусные, хочешь?</p><p>— А разница? — Кроули подцепил кусок с его тарелки и подозрительно оглядел со всех сторон. — Один фиг поджаренное тесто с дырочками.</p><p>— Нет, ты что, они совсем не похожи! — ангел возмущенно округлил глаза. — Блины и крепы, они… Они как ангелы и демоны! Огромная разница!</p><p>Кроули закатил глаза под очками. Вот и корми его после этого крепами! То есть блинами.</p><p>— …крепы делают совсем из другого теста, — продолжал распинаться Азирафэль. — Тут оно дрожжевое и рыхлое, а крепы тонкие-тонкие и обязательно с хрустящим краешком, ммм…</p><p>Он осторожно намазал блин сметаной и на секунду заткнулся, чтобы откусить следующий кусок.</p><p>— Масло в них кладут сливочное, — объявил он, дожевав. — И едят их обычно на десерт, например, «Сюзетт». А ещё крепы могут быть из гречневой муки! И в них нет дырочек, иначе бы начинка проливалась.</p><p>Азирафэль отвлекся на то, чтобы полить мёдом очередной блин (начинка в самом деле проливалась), сложить и отправить в рот. Прожевал, издал удовлетворенный вздох, которому Кроули веками пытался найти определение, отличное от «порнографический» и не находил, и продолжил разглагольствовать.</p><p>— Впрочем, есть еще галеты. Не те, что сухие, — пояснил он, заметив, что Кроули изумленно выгнул бровь. — Они почти как крепы, но их как раз едят с солёными начинками.</p><p>Глаза ангела мечтательно затуманились.</p><p>— Но я все-таки больше люблю крепы. Помнишь, в пятом веке люди придумали есть их на Сретение? Во Франции до сих пор жив этот обычай, представляешь? Они говорят, что крепы — как маленькие солнышки и символизируют приход весны. Не понимаю, правда, при чем тут Сретение, но, по-моему, это мило.</p><p>Ангел нежно улыбнулся последнему блину на тарелке.</p><p>Кроули подумал, что, если кто тут и символизирует солнышко, то точно не дурацкие блинчики. Того гляди нимб засветится при всем честном народе! И что до Сретения еще почти две недели: во Франции <i>точно</i> успеет что-нибудь случиться. Что-нибудь, требующее ангельского присутствия, разумеется. </p><p>Но вслух сказал:<br/>— Не вижу ничего милого. Лично я помню мерзкий обычай святить в этот день все подряд свечи. Гадство.</p><p>— Есть свои минусы, — кивнул ангел, аккуратно смазывая маслом оставшийся блин, явно растягивая удовольствие. — Но всё-таки французы знают толк в хорошей кухне, этого у них не отнять. Кстати, напомни мне, когда вернёмся, недавно я привёз из Нормандии отличный кальвадос. Отпразднуем годовщину твоего пробуждения?</p><p>— Было бы что праздновать…</p><p>С набитым ртом укоризненно смотреть было тяжеловато, но Азирафэль приложил все усилия.</p><p>Кроули даже стало бы самую чуточку стыдно, если бы это не выглядело так забавно.</p><p>— Ладно, отпразднуем, — сдался он. — Люблю кальвадос.</p><p>Ангел просиял.</p><p>— Мммм, все-таки жаль, что ты не стал пробовать. — Он дожевал последний кусок и аккуратно промокнул губы полотняной салфеткой. — Спасибо, Кроули, это было восхитительно.</p><p>— И познавательно, — кисло отозвался Кроули. Представление «ангел предается греху чревоугодия» как всегда интересовало его куда больше, чем кулинарная премудрость, а теперь оно кончилось.</p><p>Азирафэль снова пропустил сарказм, и у Кроули было сильное подозрение, что вовсе не по рассеянности.</p><p>— А есть ведь ещё панкейки… — протянул ангел мечтательно.</p><p>— Какие ещщщё?!.. — Кроули встревоженно зашипел. — Говори по-русски! Мы, черт возьми, в России, на нас коситься начнут! Ты бы ещё на шумерский перешёл…</p><p>— Панкейки. Почти как блинчики, но они более плотные.</p><p>— Как вот это? — Кроули на миг повернулся, ухватил небольшую поджаристую штуковину с подноса пробегавшего подавальщика и продемонстрировал ангелу.</p><p>— Нет, это оладушки, Кроули! И необязательно было так делать, — Азирафэль опасно насупился, но блиноподобную штуку взял.</p><p>— Обязательно, — отрезал Кроули. — Так в чем разница? Ешь ты их все так, что за ушами трещит. Объясни-ка поподробнее…</p><p>И тот объяснил.</p><p>Кроули не был большим фанатом лекций (если не читал их сам под возмущенные перешептывания коллег по Преисподней), но все эти высокоучёные рассуждения о выпечке навели его на поистине дьявольскую мысль. </p><p>Так, сам того не ведая, Азирафэль подготовил в тот день обширную базу для будущих кулинарных срачей в интернете, за изобретение которых Кроули впоследствии с успехом отчитался в Аду. Потому что добро тоже таит в себе ростки собственного поражения. Только постоянно об этом забывает.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>2-го февраля (по юлианскому календарю) - не только День Сурка, но и Сретение, оно же Принесение Младенца Христа в храм, оно же праздник Очищения Девы Марии, оно же Candlemas (фр. La Chandeleur), день свечей.<br/>В этот день правда освящают свечи, а во Франции еще и принято есть блины. То есть крепы. ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>